A Drop in the Ocean
by TinyDancer365
Summary: The Song of Dragons is an element of folklore in the South Pacific, but perhaps this could be more than just an old superstition. The decision to join a diving excavation team means that Cassandra will be leaving her family, friends and boyfriend, Klaus, alone. Along the way, she will meet new friends and perhaps a new love interest. Damon/OC - Rated M for smut.
1. New Beginnings

**A Drop in the Ocean**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**AN #1: Well, someone is in over their head again (it's me!). I've had this idea for a while for a story and wanted to try it out! It is based off the game_Endless Ocean 2: Blue World_for Wii. Hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Beta: PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD's or Endless Ocean, only my characters and my story.**

* * *

**NYC**

"I really wish I would have started packing earlier." Cassandra mused over the phone as she tossed her empty suitcase on her bed. She unzipped it and threw open the lid, sighing dramatically and tapping her chin with her index finger in an effort to try and organize her thoughts.

_"I could say "I told you so," but I'll save you the lecture."_ A bubbly voice laughed. _"What time is your flight tomorrow?"_

"Ugh, too early for me to even think about, Vanessa." The brunette groaned as she looked through her walk-in closet. Her eyes scanned over the various items to find that her wardrobe didn't really match where she was going. "You'd think that I'd have some summer clothes." She sifted through the hangers.

_"And how long is the flight?"_ Vanessa asked.

"Couldn't tell you. I have nothing in my closet that would be fitting for this trip." Cassandra huffed and started taking each hanger by hanger and examined each piece.

_"Well you're going to the South Pacific so I can imagine that it's hot."_ Her friend said in a matter of fact tone.

"Any place is hotter than here right now." Cassandra peered over her shoulder and out her apartment window. A light dusting of snow covered the ground and the weatherman said that more snow was on its way. She sure was happy that she was leaving tomorrow.

_"I have to say, I'm a little jealous that you're going to be soaking up the sun while I'll be freezing my ass off."_ Vanessa chuckled.

"Well, if I don't find some clothes I might not be going." The brunette took some summery clothes and placed them neatly in the suitcase.

_"Oh, stop complaining. I'll bring some stuff over later tonight. You and I are about the same size. I'll bring over a bottle of red wine and we'll celebrate your new job position."_

"Sounds good! Just be careful because it's icy out."

* * *

"So, what exactly will you be doing at this new job of yours?" The blonde asked while pouring some more red wine in their glasses. Cassandra and Vanessa had met in college and they've been best friends ever since then. It was hectic for them to find time for one another, but they would always make sure to meet up every so often even if it was for a quick drink.

"I'll be assisting with an underwater excavation in the Pelago Commonwealth," Cassandra explained in a sophisticated tone.

"How many people will be in the crew?"

"I only spoke to the head honcho earlier today. His name's Alaric Saltzman. Apparently he and his daughter, Elena, own this diving company and they excavate small shipwrecks around the area, but they think they found something that might connect them to a real find. In each location they've searched, they heard a humming noise in the middle of the ocean. The locals call it the Song of Dragons."

Vanessa wrinkled her nose and tousled her blonde hair. "Hmm, it sounds like the locals are a little loco."

Her friend giggled but composed herself to finish. "Alaric's son, Jeremy, was working on finding more information about the Song of Dragons, but his submarine lost power in a cavern and he died there."

"Wow! That's really intense."

"Tell me about it. Hopefully this will all go well." She said optimistically.

"This is something you've always wanted to do and here is the opportunity staring you in the face." Vanessa said excitedly.

"But I'm leaving my friends and family—"

"But look at what you're going for, Cass." Vanessa interjected. "You've always wanted to do something like this and now you have the chance. So, just go and work and have fun! And get tan because you're looking awfully pasty."

Cassandra playfully smacked her friend's shoulder. "Hey! It's not my fault that I've been stuck here. You should come with me for a weekend."

"Cass, I'm the assistant to the hottest, most in demand fashion magazine editor in the world. I can't just take off." The girl shook her head.

"You need a vacation." She told her friend.

"Yeah, I've been working like a dog, but I feel a promotion coming my way."

"Oh?"

Vanessa nodded eagerly and took a sip of her wine. "I think Caroline is going to consider me to be her full-time assistant."

"Oh my gosh! That's great! Well, when you get the promotion you can come down with me and we'll celebrate." Cassandra beamed.

"I'll drink to that." The blonde girl lifted her glass and they clinked them together. Cassandra's cell phone rang on the coffee table and she clicked open a message.

_Will be working late tonight. Don't wait up for me - Klaus_

The woman frowned and typed back a quick reply, tossing the iPhone aside. Vanessa watched the entire thing and frowned too.

"Klaus?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah; he's working late tonight." She told her. "Now, who's going to drive me to the airport?"

"I'll drive you before I go to work," Vanessa said. "It's not a problem."

"I know it's not, but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to him." She murmured and Vanessa let out a sigh.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything..."

"Vanessa,"

"No, Cass. I just don't see how you two keep up a relationship." She said.

"You're just saying that because you don't like him." Cassandra took a large sip from her glass.

"Because I feel like you deserve better. Look, Cass, he's a nice guy, but he's always putting his work before you." She said.

"He's just really busy. What am I supposed to do?" The brunette shrugged. "Whine and tell him that he should be spending time with me?"

"He _should_ be spending more time with you." She corrected. "Cass, you know I'm telling you this because you're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Cassandra smiled and tapped her nails against her glass. She knew that Vanessa was just looking out for her, and she had to thank whatever force in the universe that brought them together. "I know, Vanessa. I just feel like...something between us is missing. I mean, I love Klaus. I really do, but...sometimes I just feel a piece missing."

The blonde nodded, she knew where her friend was coming from. After all, that was the beauty of friendship. But, deep down, Vanessa hoped that someone would come and sweep Cassandra off her feet. She and Klaus had a mutual feeling towards one another, but she tried her hardest to remain civil towards him because she didn't want to cause tension between her and Cassandra.

"I guess Klaus isn't all bad." She shrugged. "He kind of charming."

"And handsome." Cassandra smirked. "And that accent. Oh god, it makes me melt."

"Gah! Stop right there!" Vanessa waved her hands in front of her. "I know we would swap sex stories in college, but I don't need to hear the details about what you and your boyfriend do behind closed doors."

Cassandra giggled and glanced towards a suitcase that Vanessa had wheeled in. "So, are you going to show me those clothes or what?"

The blonde beamed from ear to ear, exposing her pearly white teeth. She brought the suitcase over and opened it, knowing that her friend would go crazy over the clothes she'd brought. "Have a look. You can take whatever you want."

Her eyes all but fell out of her head as she dug through the assortment of colors and fabrics. This was just the kind of wardrobe she needed. Naturally since she'd be diving most of the time, she'd be living in a wetsuit, but she imagined that she needed comfortable clothes if she was to roam around on land.

"How much do you love me?" Vanessa chortled and Cassandra threw her arms around the girl's neck.

"Oh! I love them! Vanessa, they're beautiful!" She squealed and took out a long turquoise maxi-dress, holding it against her.

"I'm glad you love them!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

* * *

It was a soft kiss to Cassandra's temple which made her peek her eyes open and squint in the darkness. Cassandra leaned up in bed, the sheets falling from around her body, exposing her oversized t-shirt which fell off her shoulder. Her wild curls were tousled around her head, mussed from sleep.

"Why do you wear such rags to bed?" a masculine purr made her giggle. "A beautiful woman like you should be wrapped in the finest silk."

"Klaus," she smiled at her boyfriend and cupped his cheeks, kissing him soundly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, love." He scooted into bed with her, rolling on top of her.

"I thought you would have been home much later. Now you can take me to the airport tomorrow." She danced her hands down his neck and the man above her shifted.

"Well, sweetheart, I have to be in early tomorrow. We're having a big business meeting." He told her and she frowned. "I'm sorry, darling, but I can't miss it."

"No, no. It's fine." She waved it off and pulled him closer. "I'm just happy you're here now."

Klaus grinned wolfishly and picked at her nightwear with a scowl. "Why do you wear this when I buy you all of those nice nightgowns from Milan?"

"I like this one," she told him. "I don't need material things, Klaus."

"And I don't understand why you took this job in the South Pacific when you can stay here and not work at all. You know that I can support us both," he said.

"But this is something I've always wanted to do. I want to do it while I'm young." Cassandra brushed the back of her hand down his cheek. "I promise that I'll be home soon."

"Okay." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and she pulled away to roll onto her side. Klaus undressed himself down to his underwear and settled down behind Cassandra, hugging her to him. As his body pressed snuggly against hers, she let out a gasp, feeling his hard length along the curve of her behind.

"Nik," she bit her bottom lip and squirmed wantonly.

"You were all I could think about today." He whispered hotly in her ear. "All I wanted was to bend you over my desk and slide my cock inside you."

Cassandra teasingly rocked her hips back and forth, cradling his length between his muscular body and her soft behind. His arms snuck around her, one hand slipping just beneath the lace waistband of her panties. His fingers passed back and forth over her wet folds, making her shiver against him.

"Well, then Mr. Mikaelson. What are you waiting for?" She moaned and the next thing she heard was the tearing of her panties. She managed to catch sight of the shred of lace flying across the room, but she was more concerned about Klaus's finger which had sunk inside her wet walls. She whimpered as he buried his teeth in her neck and pumped his finger in and out of her.

"Klaus," her back arched and his thumb brushed over her clit.

"Hmm?" He swirled his tongue up the shell of her ear.

"Fuck me." She begged and in moments she was beneath him, pinned to the mattress. Without warning, he slid into her roughly and Cassandra let out a scream. She knew that her neighbors would be complaining yet again about the noise, but she was guessing they'd be happy that she'd be gone tomorrow. Sex with Klaus was incredible. He was rough and hard and she loved every second of it. They'd fuck for hours, screaming and writhing in absolute ecstasy. He drove into her quickly, his hips snapping against hers hard enough to bruise. Cassandra looped her arms around his body, but he gripped her wrists, slamming them down to the mattress. He always had to be the one in control whenever they had sex. Cassandra would try to protest, but the sensation of his cock stroking her inner most walls and bringing her to incredible heights.

"Let me touch you," she panted.

Klaus smirked before crushing his lips onto hers. He sucked her bottom lip, gnashing it with his teeth and she whimpered, turning her head away so she could breathe and so he could worship her neck. Klaus took the hint and sucked at her pulse point. He felt her pulse beating against his tongue as he spurred his thrusts faster.

"Oh god!" Her walls clenched around as he brushed up against her G-spot.

"Scream for me, love." His lips were at her ear. "Milk my cock. Feel me come deep inside you."

"Klaus! Oh! Fuck me harder! I'm so close!" Cassandra threw her head back and she thrashed around.

"And here I thought I was fucking you hard," he murmured against the swell of her breasts.

Cassandra smirked, bucking her hips and tightening her walls around him and he roared, arching his body. "Just don't stop!"

"You're a naughty thing," Klaus buried himself inside her to the hilt and stopped, making her whine out and wiggle her hips. She was just on the edge, teetering between falling and being dragged away from her orgasm."Maybe I should leave you like this." He teased with a grin and kept his hips still. "Wanting and writhing."

"N-no, please I'm so close!" She whined and pressed the heels of her feet into his firm behind, but he didn't move at all. He hovered over her, his hot breath hitting her face.

"Tell me you're mine," he whispered and tightened his grip on her wrists.

Cassandra craned her head up, caressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. "I'm yours," she told him softly and Klaus pulled out of her at an agonizing pace before slamming back into her again. They fucked until flickers of sunlight could be seen streaming through the curtains over the windows as the sun rose. Exhausted and spent, they collapsed in a pile of limbs, falling over one another and panting wildly. Klaus was asleep in seconds, leaving Cassandra to hug her pillow and replay Vanessa's words over and over again in her head. Squeezing her eyes shut, she blocked them out and tried to get some sleep before having to wake up in a few hours. Perhaps this trip would be exactly what she needed; some time away to relax.

Yeah, some time away from everything.

* * *

**Pelago Commonwealth, South Pacific**

"Wait! No, come back!"

Cassandra's high heels pounded the wood of the eroding dock beneath her as she ran to hopefully catch up with the boat that was pulling away. She pushed herself to run faster, but the boat was already long gone. As she reached the end, she threw her hands up in the air, jumping around and hoping for the boat to notice that it left a passenger and that it would come back for her. Exhausted and panting, Cassandra bellyached and dropped her heavy bags on the wooden dock. Sweat trickled down the small of her back and she yanked off her blazer, cursing herself for dressing like a business woman when it had to be about at least 90˚ Fahrenheit. Normally when she met with clients, she would dress impeccably with a pencil skirt, blouse and blazer, but she was sincerely regretting wearing it now. With a frustrated sigh, she kicked off her black pumps and sat just on the edge of the dock. She dangled her feet over and wished she had longer legs, so she could dip her toes into the cool, clear water.

Her flight this morning had gone surprisingly well; Klaus even drove her to the airport to bid her goodbye. She fished her cell phone from her pocket and tried to text her mother, father, and Vanessa to let them know that she arrived safely but there was no signal. She clicked around on it for a while, trying to pass the time when she heard another set of footsteps running down the dock. The brunette looked over her shoulder to see a young man with raven hair approaching her. He had bags on his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses was perched over his eyes.

"Don't tell me that boat just left for Nineball Island." He said exasperatedly.

"Yep." Cassandra said popping her 'p.'

"Shit!" He cursed and looked around. "I've gotta find some way to get there now."

"I've tried; no one else will take us there. Unless you wanna rent a jet ski." She answered and the guy breathed out before setting his things down beside her.

"I guess we gotta wait." He mused.

"Guess so..." She trailed off and kicked her feet off the edge. "You wouldn't be doing any business with Alaric Saltzman would you?" She asked curiously.

The man smiled and Cassandra felt herself smiling too. "Yeah, actually he called me a couple weeks ago for an excavation on..."

"The Song of Dragons." Cassandra finished for him and he nodded. "I'm here for the same thing."

"Well in that case, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He shook her hand and she thanked the heavens that he was dressed nicely like she was.

"Cassandra Emerson." She smiled, immediately blushing with the thought that this devilishly handsome young man would be working with her.

"I've heard of you." He said and wagged a finger at her. "You're that diver who did work in the Arctic." He recognized her name and picture from a diving magazine, but had no idea that she'd be so breathtaking in person. Black and white photography certainly did not do her justice.

"That's me. I'm happier to be diving in a much warmer climate." She laughed. "So, what will your position be in all of this?"

"A marine animal doctor and an archaeologist." He answered and Cassandra nodded.

"Pretty impressive."

"Nah, it's what I love so technically it's never really work."

"Same here. Aren't people supposed to do what they love?" She asked.

"Exactly!" He smiled. The two of them just sat on the dock and talked for what seemed like forever. The boat hadn't come back yet and the sun was starting to set.

"So, what exactly do you think this Song of Dragons could be?" Cassandra asked him and leaned back on her palms.

"I was thinking it could be a whale call but it's been heard all around the world."

"That's what I thought, but I can't imagine that one whale could possible migrate over all of those places." Cassandra added.

"There is none. It could be something with the magnetic fields underneath the Earth's crust, but how could it create a noise?"

"I couldn't tell you, but I guess we'll get more answers _when_ and _if_ this boat ever comes for us." She mused.

Damon twiddled his thumbs and let out a sigh. "We gotta find that Gilbert sunken sub. Maybe Jeremy had the answers to all of our questions."

"Maybe..." She trailed off when suddenly she saw a boat coming up on the horizon. "I think that's our ride." She smiled and grabbed her bags. The boat was a nice size and they both recognized the captain as Alaric.

"Sorry about that! Had to take some passengers to the island just off the coast of Nineball. Come on aboard." He greeted them and Damon helped Cassandra to carry her things.

"Hello, Mr. Saltzman. I'm Cassandra Emerson." The girl shook his hand firmly.

"And I'm Damon Salvatore," Damon stepped forward, greeting the captain.

"Welcome, and please, call me Ric." The older man smiled. "Find everything alright?" They both nodded and Cassandra walked over to the edge of the boat, bracing her hands on the railing.

"It's beautiful here." She beamed and looked out onto the clear turquoise water.

"Yeah, it sure is." Alaric pulled the boat away from the dock and they started their journey to Nineball Island. "So, before we get to the island, let me fill you two in. Am I correct in saying that you've both studied folklore at your universities?" The both of them turned towards him and nodded eagerly. "There is certain mention of the legend of the Song of Dragons here in Pelago. It is said that the Song of Dragons brings misfortune, but that is just a superstition around here with the locals. This work will take you to oceans all around the world, but don't think it'll be glamorous. You'll be spending a lot of your time doing photography and guiding. You've done all of that, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman," Cassandra said.

"Every time I hear Mr. Saltzman, I look over my shoulder for my father." He joked with her. "But I'm really glad to have you both aboard." Nineball Island was approaching quickly and Cassandra could feel herself become anxious. She just couldn't wait to slip on a diving suit and jump right in.

"Will you be diving with us, Ric?" Damon asked him.

"Oh, no." The captain shook his head and tapped on the steering wheel. "I'll be guiding you from here. I, uh, dove deeper than was safe back then and I suffered badly from decompression sickness, the bends. It left me with a medical condition which means that I can never dive again." He explained and Cassandra felt her heart drop into her stomach. She couldn't ever imagine herself not being able to dive for the rest of her life. During a dive, the body tissues absorb nitrogen from the breathing gas in proportion to the surrounding pressure. As long as the diver remains at pressure, the gas presents no problem. If the pressure is reduced too quickly, however, the nitrogen comes out of solution and forms bubbles in the tissues and bloodstream. Bubbles form in or near joints and are the presumed cause of the joint pain of a classical "bend." When high levels of bubbles occur, complex reactions can take place in the body, usually in the spinal cord or brain. Numbness, paralysis and disorders of higher cerebral function may result. If great amounts of decompression are missed and large numbers of bubbles enter the venous bloodstream, congestive symptoms in the lung and circulatory shock can then occur.

"I'm sorry," Cassandra frowned as the boat docked.

"Nah," Ric waved his hand. "I'm an old man."

"Please, Ric. If you're old, than I'm old." Damon chuckled and hoisted his bags up onto his shoulders. Cassandra did the same, but Damon took them from her.

"I've got them," he flashed her a charming smile and she took her shoes and blazer in her hands. The trio hopped off the boat traipsed on the dock that led to Nineball Island. It was a quite island with a house nestled among some palm trees. The revving of a jet ski made them all turn to see a small brunette girl pulling up to the dock. She killed the engine and darted down the dock, greeting her father with a smile.

"Hey, Dad."

"Just in time, Elena. These are the two newest members of our team." Ric told her and they all introduced one another. He slung an arm around her and gave her a noogie. "She's the apple of my eye. She'll be eighteen in a couple of months."

"Dad," the teenage girl whined playfully.

"I remember when I was eighteen." Cassandra spoke. "We'll have to celebrate when you do turn eighteen. I'm sure we'll all be here."

"That sounds like fun!" Elena beamed brightly.

* * *

Later on that night, Cassandra huddled herself around the landline phone inside the house. She felt much better that she was showered and changed into more comfortable clothing for bed. The house on the island was actually pretty big, so that each person had their own room. She was all unpacked and settled in her room. She was down the hall from Damon and right near Elena's. Cassandra had dialed her mother, father, and Vanessa and they were relieved that she'd made it there safely. Naturally her mother and father asked her to update them as often as she could and send pictures. Typical parents. Cassandra couldn't blame them for being proud of her. Vanessa grilled her if there were any good looking men on the excavation crew and she did tell her about Damon. Little did she know that Vanessa was secretly hoping that Cassandra and Damon would hit it off. Sighing, Cassandra dialed Klaus's number and it went to his voicemail. She figured that he was sleeping or working late, but she left a message when she was prompted.

"Hi babe! It's me! I just wanted to let you know that I got here safe and sound. Uhm, you're probably working now, but I love you so much and I miss you. I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up just as Damon came into the room nursing a mug. "Oh, Damon. I'm done with the phone, so you can use it if you need to call your family."

He shook his head, his black hair falling over his stunning blue eyes. She hadn't noticed them when he had his sunglasses on. "No, I'm good. I don't have any calls to make."

"Oh...you don't?" She raised an eyebrow and he pulled out a chair to sit beside her.

"My father doesn't exactly agree with what I'm doing with my life." He told her and she frowned visibly. "He wants me to take over the family business, but I never wanted it."

"Well, you said so yourself that people have to do what they love." She gave him a small smile. "What about your mom? What does she think?" Damon's face went somber and Cassandra already knew that she'd said too much. "Wow, tactless." She buried her face in her hands.

"No, it's alright. Mom died when I was a teenager." He said. "And she always told me to do what I love."

Cassandra smiled at that. "Then her memory lives on." Her eyes then trailed down to the phone, wishing it would ring.

"Waiting for a call?"

"Yeah, from my boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah I heard you leaving him a message." He took a sip from his mug and watched Cassandra carefully. Her shoulders were hunched over and her nails were digging into her cuticles. The muscles in her face were tense as well. Her jaw was locked, her eyes were squinted, and she had worry lines on her forehead. "You okay?"

That seemed to break her concentration and she looked back at him, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his crystal blue gaze. "He doesn't really understand why I'm doing this..." She trailed off, now eyeing her chipping manicure. So much for having nice nails when she came here. "I mean, he's the head of some huge company and he takes care of me, but he just can't wrap his head around the idea that I want to continue working." As she was spilling her feelings to Damon, she found herself asking why she was subjecting him to the very torture of listening to her problems, but he held onto her every word.

"Hmm," he mused after giving it all some thought. "I'm sure his intentions are good."

"He's a good man, but I sometimes feel like I'm second best." She leaned back in her creaking chair, the old wood groaning at her to get up. Just as she shifted she thought, wouldn't it be a bitch if—

The wood snapped, collapsing from under her and she plummeted to the floor. Damon jumped up, trying to catch her, but he was too late. It wasn't even a far distance for her to fall, but Damon made an admirable effort to help her.

"My God! Cassandra, are you alright?" He bent down to see her giggling profusely.

"I...I'm fine, Damon." She could barely get out words, her giggles were making her stomach hurt. "Really, I'm okay."

Damon's whole demeanor relaxed and he found himself laughing with her, quite loudly, but he shushed her to make sure they wouldn't wake Ric and Elena. She covered her mouth, still giggling, but at least the sound was muffled.

Cassandra checked herself over for any injuries and pouted when she saw a little cut on her leg. The wood probably caught the skin, however it wasn't deep. "Oh, would you look at that."

"I've got a first aid kit." Damon said and looped his arms underneath her. "Upsy-daisy." He picked her up and she squeaked out, clinging to him. She'd never had a guy pick her up before; not even Klaus would do that. Damon sat her down in his chair and went to get the kit, leaving her to her own mind for a few moments.

Cassandra scolded herself for blushing, smiling, and giggling around him like a little girl. She was in a committed relationship with Klaus and she knew that he would remain true to her and that he would do the same. She shouldn't be fawning over another man, especially since she'd be working with Damon for who knew how long. She calmed herself down, squelching her giggle fit and toning down the blush on her cheeks just as Damon returned. He took a look at the cut which was located on the side of her calf. It wasn't deep at all, she wasn't even bleeding and he couldn't find any splinters in the cut.

"So, Dr. Salvatore," she drawled.

"You just split the skin. A very minor injury." He said in a sophisticated tone. Opening up the kit, he produced a band aid and some ointment, so the cut wouldn't get infected. He gently took her calf in his warm hand and Cassandra was thankful that her legs were shaved and smooth. After slathering some cream on the pad of the band-aid, he placed it on the cut, securing it tightly.

"Thank you, doctor." Cassandra smiled. "So, do I get a lollipop for being a good patient?" As the words left her lips, she could already see the erotic fantasy playing in her head.

Damon chuckled, snapping his kit closed. "Well, I don't have any lollipops, but how about I take you out for a drink? Just as friends." He made sure to add on the "friends" part. The last thing he needed was to be the one to break up her relationship with her boyfriend.

"I'd like that." Cassandra nodded and Damon held out his hand, helping her up from the chair. She grabbed a garbage bag from one of the cabinets and proceeded to pick up the broken pieces of wood on the floor.

"Here, let me help you." They were both on their hands and knees, clearing the floor when both of their hands reached for the same piece. They brushed together and Cassandra recoiled her hand back as if she touched a hot stove. When she touched him, she felt a spark that jolted her and she could still feel her hand tingling. In an effort to hide her blush, she dusted her curls over her shoulders, so they were guarding her cheeks. Chuckling to himself, Damon took the piece and disposed of it in the plastic bag.

"It's, uhm, it's getting late," Cassandra stated as she stood up. "We should get some rest."

Damon tied up the bag and ran a hand through his mused hair. "Yeah, we should. Busy day tomorrow." They both walked down the hallway and went to their respective rooms, but Cassandra peeked out of her doorway.

"Oh, Damon!" She hushed in a whisper, so she wouldn't wake up Elena or Ric.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her.

"Thanks for listening." She smiled warmly and he returned it.

"Anytime." Damon nodded and waved, bidding her goodnight before closing his door. Once Cassandra was in her room, she flopped down on her bed and she felt her eyes slowly inching closed. She hadn't even realized how tired she was, but after traveling the entire day, it had really taken a toll on her. As she drifted off to sleep, her dreams were filled of the endless ocean that she'd explore in the days to follow.

* * *

**Hmm, so Cass and Klaus are in a delicate situation. Perhaps Damon will sweep her off her feet like Vanessa is sincerely wishing. Please review and tell me what you think! If I get enough, I'll keep it going :D**


	2. Some Startling Discoveries

**A Drop in the Ocean**

**Chapter 2: Some Startling Discoveries**

**Beta: PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries or Endless Ocean 2: Blue World. I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Pelago Commonwealth, South Pacific**

Two weeks.

They've been working for two weeks and there was not one mention of the Song of Dragons. Cassandra was beyond restless about it. Sure, she and Damon were slammed with work concerning the reef in Gatama Atoll, which was just off the coast of Nineball island, but she wanted to work on something she was asked to come here to do. Whenever she'd ask Ric about it, he'd either change the subject completely or mention that more work had to be done on the reef before they could even look at the Song of Dragons. Damon could tell that Cassandra was getting upset about it and he didn't blame her. They were getting paid to work, but it wasn't for the work that they were most interested in.

Cassandra was lounging outside in the sun, already working on her killer tan when her cell phone blared annoyingly from beside her on the beach chair. Thanks to Vanessa, she'd managed to get her phone working and was much happier to be a little closer to her friends and family at home.

"Hey! What's going on?"

_"Stop updating your instagram and facebook with pictures of the beach and cute little swimming creatures!"_ Vanessa ranted. _"Trying to make me jealous?!"_

Cassandra laughed aloud and pushed her sunglasses higher up on her face. "What was that? Oh, I just got another "like" on that picture of those baby sea turtles."

_"Seriously though! I kinda hate you!"_ She muttered.

"Oh hush! I miss you too!" The brunette giggled.

_"I miss you more! I need my wing-woman here! All of these guys I've been meeting just want in my pants."_ She grumbled.

"Maybe you're looking in all the wrong places." Cassandra shrugged and dug her toes further into the hot sand beneath her. "Meaning that you should come here and relax."

_"I would love to, you know I would, but Caroline is running me ragged."_ Vanessa tapped her pen against the edge of her planner. _"That reminds me, I have to pick up some skirts from Calvin Klein later. Oh! Are you enjoying my clothes?"_

"Of course I am. Some of your tops don't exactly fit, but-"

_"Well, sorry you were blessed with a big rack!"_ The blonde joked.

"Shut up!" She giggled and whistled to call over Elena's dog, Scuba. The yellow lab rushed over to her, jumping up on her lap and licking her face.

_"Ooh, are you whistling at that hot doctor?"_ Vanessa smirked.

Cassandra blushed deeply while trying to keep Scuba from eating her phone. "No, I am not whistling at him! And he's an animal doctor, not a people doctor."

_"I don't care what kind of doctor he is! Ask him to give you a check up!"_ She smirked and gathered her purse to leave the office.

"Vanessa!" She shrieked and looked around to make sure Damon wasn't near to listen.

_"Ooh baby. Instead of studying the reefs, you should be studying the curve of his co-"_

"Keep in mind that I have a boyfriend!" She interjected as she felt her face get hot.

_"Don't remind me."_ Vanessa sighed and slid her arms through the sleeves of her pea coat.

Cassandra chose to ignore that statement. "Oh, can you do me a huge favor?"

_"That depends..."_

"Well, can you run down to Mikaelson Enterprises and just tell Klaus to give me a call? I've only gotten little texts and short voicemails from him. I want to actually talk to him." She could practically hear Vanessa groaning on the other line.

_"Okay, sure. I better get some kind of compensation for this..."_

"You can borrow those heels of mine you love so much."

_"Which ones?"_

"The Louboutins."

_"You know me so well,"_ Vanessa smirked. _"Oh, and I'll need something to go with those Louboutins, so can I also borrow that Swarovski bracelet?"_

Cassandra shook her head, smiling widely. "Okay, fine."

_"So, I'll just tell him to call your cell?"_ She asked.

"Yes, please." Cassandra then waved to Damon who had been walking along the shore. He waved back at her, flashing that amazing smile that made her blush. "Anyway, I have to go. Thanks again Vanessa."

_"Talk to you soon, girl."_

The brunette then looked to Scuba who was now sitting beside her, his tail kicking wildly and flicking the sand around. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he waited obediently. Cassandra picked up his ball with one hand and pet him gently with the other.

"Such a good boy!" She cooed and Scuba eyed the ball, his energy getting the best of him. "Go get it!" She flung the ball down towards the shore and Scuba bolted after it. Cassandra leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes; she was certainly living the life here.

* * *

**NYC**

"Damn skirts," Vanessa grumbled as she placed them on Caroline's desk in her office. She knew that she had to do this quickly because Caroline hated people in her office when she wasn't there. The blonde's eyes then caught something unusual on Caroline's desk. In her planner, scrawled in fancy handwriting was a name she never thought she'd see.

_NM 2:15 p.m._

Vanessa wrinkled her nose at that, she always made Caroline's appointments and she did not recall making that one. She glanced down at her watch and hummed to herself.

2:00 p.m.

Looks like she'll find out soon enough. Vanessa left Caroline's office, making sure that the blonde wasn't on the floor and scampered back to her desk to answer the phone that was ringing off the hook. In the middle of scheduling appointments, she greeted Caroline with a warm smile and indicated that the skirts were in her office. Caroline beamed happily and nodded to Vanessa, who was sincerely hoping that she'd get that promotion. No other girl, or guy for that matter,worked as hard as she did, so naturally she deserved the promotion and wouldn't take no for an answer. Just as she hung up the phone, it rang again and she picked it up.

"Miss Forbes's office. How may I help you?"

_"Vanessa, it's Caroline. I'd like to see you in my office."_ She said.

"Right away, ma'am." Vanessa promptly hung up the phone and adjusted her pencil skirt and tousled her hair before entering Caroline's office. She stood at the edge of the desk, waiting until Caroline told her to sit.

"You've been working for me for how long, Vanessa?" Caroline asked, her blue eyes scanning over some fabric swatches.

"Almost five years, ma'am." She replied and Caroline looked up at her still standing form.

"Please, sit." Vanessa slid into the chair and twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Yes, it has been almost five years. You were an intern in your junior year of college and I took you on as soon as you graduated. Do you know why?"

Vanessa cleared her throat. "Because I'd never wear paisley?"

Caroline chuckled at that, a smile stretching across her lips. She and Vanessa had a special bond, better than with any one of her assistants. "Well, that's true, but you get stuff done. You're the only one in this building who works herself to the bone and still managed to sparkle like a gem. I admire that a lot."

"Thank you, ma'am." Vanessa smiled.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. You're a little spitfire and you're the longest assistant I've had." Caroline praised. "So, I want to congratulate you on your promotion. You have been selected to be my full time assistant." Vanessa though that she was hearing things, but she got it. She got the promotion!

"Thank you, ma'am! I won't let you down, I promise." She stood and shook her hand.

"I know you won't. Now, I have an appointment at-"

A knock on the door made Caroline roll her eyes as one of the newer secretaries popped her head in. "Miss Forbes, your 2:15 is here."

"Send him in." The blonde replied simply and the younger girl opened the door further, ready to escort Caroline's next client in.

"I'll be getting back to work, Miss Forbes, and thank you so much again." She stood from her chair.

"You deserve it," she smiled and her eyes went back to her planner. Vanessa turned on her heel and almost toppled over when she saw Klaus standing there and talking with the new secretary. She quickly strutted past them, making sure that Klaus didn't see her and ducked behind a cubicle. Peeking her head out, she watched him kiss the girl's hand and she blushed deeply before showing him to Caroline's office. The door closed behind him and she darted out from her hiding place. She caught the secretary by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Lynn, who was that?" Vanessa asked curiously. She had to be sure before she jumped to any conclusions.

"Oh, that's Mr. Mikaelson." The redhead giggled. "Isn't he a dream?"

More like a nightmare, Vanessa though to herself. "Back off, Lynn. He's taken." Sure, she didn't like Klaus, but she'd be damned if another woman was trying to get at her friend's man.

The blonde and redhead parted ways, going back to their desks and Vanessa tried to continue her work, but she couldn't. What the hell was Klaus doing here? He was a business man! What did he know about fashion? Unable to keep herself concentrated, she got up to use the ladies room on her floor. As she was checking her appearance in the mirror, she could hear muffled voices through the wall.

"So, you have my package?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Miss Forbes." Yep, that was Klaus's voice.

Of course! This bathroom was placed specifically on the side of Caroline's office. Vanessa would sneak in here to listen when big name designers would come in since it was her dream to work with them. Pushing that aside, she pressed her ear to the wall and listened even more.

"Hmm, I'm very pleased with this package." The blonde giggled.

"I'm glad, ma'am." Klaus said.

"May I inspect it further?"

"I would love it if you would."

Vanessa wished that she was a fly on the wall, so she could at least see what the hell they were talking about. Klaus didn't enter the office with anything in his hands, so what package were they talking about?

"Oh my!" Caroline oohed. "It's so...so big!" Vanessa pressed herself harder into the wall, listening intently. "I don't think it will fit."

"I'll make it fit, darling." Klaus purred. The blonde was ready to pull back from the wall, unsure that she could continue to listen to this any longer. It didn't sound like anything suspicious, strange maybe, but she was just too curious for her own damn good.

"Oh...oh yes!" Caroline moaned out and Vanessa's green eyes were suddenly wide with horror. "Klaus, you feel so good!"

No...no way! It couldn't be true.

"Christ, love, you're tight!" Klaus grunted huskily.

"Just for you! Only for you!"

Oh.

God.

"Fuck me like the dirty slut I am!" She demanded and Klaus groaned loudly.

"You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you!" He panted and Vanessa had heard just about enough of this. With wet eyes and an upset stomach, she rushed out of the bathroom and went home sick.

As she walked the streets back to her apartment, she was fighting her tears that were threatening to fall. How was she going to tell this to Cassandra? It would break her heart! She loved Klaus and...he was cheating! Vanessa never liked Klaus but if he made Cassandra happy, she'd keep her mouth shut, but she never would have wished for this situation to go down like this. How could she tell her? Over the phone? Should she wait till she comes home? She didn't know what to do and her stomach was in knots. Vanessa tightened her scarf around her neck and reached into her bag for her phone when she was suddenly knocked off of her feet.

Her purse went flying and the contents spilled all over the floor, rolling all about and she sat on her behind, completely dumbfounded that someone had knocked into her so hard. She groaned and rubbed her butt, she reminded herself to never try and fall on cold cement ever again before picking up her belongings.

"I am so sorry," a voice from above her said and she looked up to find the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life. "Here, let me help you." He crouched down beside her and proceeded to pick up her things. He was a tall man when standing up and had dark brown hair. His build looked average, but she wouldn't question his strength. He had very masculine facial features, hard jawline, thin lips and defined cheek bones. He was dressed in a crisp Armani suit, Vanessa could spot one of those a mile away, and she found herself completely mesmerized by his beauty. In fact, she was so mesmerized that she hadn't realized that she was shamelessly staring at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and Vanessa shook herself from her intense inspection of him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She blushed bright red and chased her lip gloss tube that was rolling over the cement. This certainly was unusual behavior for someone in New York, most people just pushed and shoved, not bothering to help other. He must be from out of town, Vanessa thought. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, I'm afraid the fault was mine. I have a lot on my mind." The man said.

"Don't we all," Vanessa sighed and took her things from his hands, stuffing them back into her Louis Vuitton bag. Her phone buzzed loudly and she reached for it, but so did he. Their hands brushed one another's and their eyes met. Vanessa could lose herself in those eyes and be completely content. It was like everything around her stopped. The people stepping over them, the honking of taxi horns, it all didn't matter. Light and dark brown hues mixed and mingled together to create the entrancing orbs that were his eyes. He smiled at her and removed his hand, allowing her to grab her phone and check who was interrupting her meeting with this handsome man.

Shit.

It was Caroline.

"Damn," she growled and stood up, taking her purse with her. "Look, I'm really sorry, but my boss is calling and-"

He smiled that alluring smile again and stood up too. "It's alright. I'm sorry again..."

"Vanessa," she stammered.

"I'm Elijah." He reached out to take her hand and Vanessa extended her own, but her phone started ringing again. She scowled and Elijah chuckled amusedly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She hurried past him and pressed the phone to her ear. "Yes, Miss Forbes? Oh, yes I'm alright."

Elijah watched her rush off down the street with a warm smile painting his lips. She was a scatterbrained girl with her blonde waves coming loose from her braid, but she was the most exciting person he'd come across his entire time while being in New York. He hadn't expected to meet someone with such vibrance and zeal in a city where people could so easily be swept up in the crowds.

He looked down in his hands to see that he had been clutching a tube of lipstick. He must have forgotten to give it to her because she ran off so fast. He turned it over and squinted down at the name and color of the lipstick.

_Angel_, it read in a soft pink color.

Yes, an angel she certainly was. The hues of pink contrasted with her deep green eyes and the waves of blonde hair that fell over her face. His lips pursed and he pocketed the sleek black tube. Elijah knew that there was no way to possible catch up with Vanessa now, she was well on her way, but he knew that she would be missing her beloved lipstick.

Guess he'd have to find her and return it to her.

* * *

**Pelago Commonwealth, South Pacific**

"All suited up?" Damon clapped Cassandra's oxygen tank as she strapped it to her back. Today, she and Elena would be scoping out the reef that was just off of the coast of Nineball. Their assignment was to chart the growth of newly sprouting parts of the reef and to photograph any new sea life that was living along the colorful corals.

"Yep," Cassandra beamed and pulled down her diving mask, sitting on the edge of the boat next to Elena. "Ready kiddo?"

"Mmhmm," Elena nodded with her breathing apparatus already between her lips. Cassandra did the same as Ric stepped up to them.

"Okay, you two will be going along the east side of the reef. Be careful out there." He instructed and the girls both nodded before rolling off the edge and into the gorgeous blue water. They descended at a normal pace till they were at the bottom and gave each other an "okay" symbol. They swam to the entrance of the reef, kicking their hot pink and black flippers along the way and Cassandra could barely contain her excitement when she saw little blue tangs rush in front of her. She loved diving; it had been a passion of hers ever since her parents took her snorkeling when they went on vacation when she was little. She remembered looking down and squealing excitedly, pointing at colorful fish and collecting forgotten treasures that people dropped in the ocean.

Elena tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the direction they had to swim and they waded to the newest part of the reef. Stumps of coral had begun to grow and nests of fish eggs had already formed. Cassandra and Elena were performing their work when Alaric beeped in.

_"I'm getting something big on the radar and it's coming from the west."_ He said over the radio. Both girls looked to the west to see something huge floating in the water. Elena made the symbol for "shark" to Cassandra and she shook her head. Sharks never swam around the reef, so it was the ideal place to take people for diving tours. Cassandra and Damon had been doing that as well with their time here. The pay was great, amazing even since clients would tip them very nicely, but Cassandra wanted something more. As the shape slowly moved closer, the girls could make out that it was a Humpback Whale calf and they told Ric.

"She must be separated from her mother." Elena said sadly.

_"That's a big baby."_ Damon chuckled. _"Maybe the mother is nearby?"_

Ric nodded, keeping his eye on the radar screen. _"It's very possible. I wouldn't try going near her. The mother could be nearby and would get really angry."_

_"But if she doesn't find her mother than she might not be able to find her way back to the pod of whales she travels with."_ Damon said.

"We'll just guide her to the entrance of the reef before the water drops down." Cassandra suggested and slowly made her way to the baby whale. She seemed to be moaning, as if crying for her mother. Elena followed and they both ran their hands over the calf's back, trying to soothe her. They heard the call of the mother soon after and the whale calf turned toward it, swimming to her mother. Elena and Cassandra followed her, making sure to keep her on track.

"Safe and sound." Cassandra said happily and watched the mother feed her calf.

_"Okay, girls, ready to get back to work?"_ Ric asked them and they turned to head back to the reef when Elena's pendent suddenly came loose from around her neck. It plummeted to the ocean floor and as it fell, a strange ringing noise resounded from it. The girl immediately dove for it, but stopped when the whale made a distressed sound. It rushed angrily at the girls, its large tale slicing through the water to help it pick up speed and both girls dodged the angry mother. The noise stopped as soon as Elena's pendent hit the sand and the mother's temper seemed to calm almost instantly.

"What the hell was that?!" Cassandra asked as Elena retrieved her pendent from its buried spot in the sand.

"I don't know. She just went crazy!" Elena replied and fastened it around her neck.

_"What was that noise?"_ Ric blared into the radio. _"Are you girls alright?"_

"We're fine, Ric." Cassandra said.

_"Come up here. I want to hear what happened."_ He told them.

* * *

Back on the boat, Elena and Cassandra excitedly told Ric and Damon about what happened with the pendent and the mother whale. They were practically shouting over one another and completing each other's sentences. It was amazing how close they had become over the weeks they spent together. Elena never had a sister and she enjoyed having Cassandra around. They would spend many a night chatting, eating ice cream, and doing each other's nails. Cassandra was an only child and her parents always tried for another baby, but her mother would unfortunately miscarry. Maybe in another life, Elena was meant to be Cassandra's sister because the two were so close not in blood, but in bond.

"It was amazing, dad!" Elena beamed.

"I'm just glad that you two are alright." Ric wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Elena, where'd you get that pendent?" Cassandra asked and extended her hand out, gesturing for it.

"Jeremy found it." Elena told her as she unfastened the clasp and placed it in Cassandra's hand. It was made of a cylindrical piece of lapis lazuli and she could see some writing scrawled onto the side of it.

"Someone get me a magnifying glass." The brunette squinted her eyes at the writing and Damon grabbed one from the table. She held the glass up to the necklace and read the words aloud. "The road to the truth."

Damon wrinkled his nose and Cassandra handed the pendent to him so he could look. "What could that mean?"

"I've never seen that before." Elena murmured.

"What sound did you say the pendent made?" Damon asked curiously.

"Play it back on the recording." Cassandra darted over to the worktable and fiddled with the recorder, cueing it to where Elena and Cassandra where helping the baby whale. All of them listened closely and Cassandra turned up the volume. It was a melodious sound that was projected from the speakers and Damon then opened up his computer.

"Wait, that sounds awfully familiar." He typed around on his keyboard and played an audio clip that sounded identical to a sound they all knew very well.

The Song of Dragons.

"Oh my god!" Elena hushed and took her pendent back, reading off the inscription. "The road to the truth. Maybe Jeremy was onto something!"

"What if he was?" Cassandra chimed in. "This could be the lead that we've been looking for all along!"

"Impossible!" Ric finally entered the conversation after suffering in silence for what seemed like forever to him. "There is no way that the two are even related to each other. If the only proof you have is a necklace then it's not very solid evidence."

"But what about the sound it made?" Cassandra asked. "How do you explain that?"

Ric shrugged and eyed his daughter who was toying with the necklace in awe. "It was water rushing through the pendent."

"C'mon, Ric! This is the first lead we've gotten on the Song of Dragons ever since we got here." The brunette unzipped her diving suit, revealing her bracelet underneath. Wet suits were standard protocol when diving in the water, but on land they were hot and bothersome.

"A really faulty lead." The captain grumbled.

"But we should follow it through." She argued.

"I agree with Cassandra." Damon nodded. "Sure, it may lead us nowhere, but we've gotta try it."

"Alright, that's enough!" Ric cut in quite angrily. "I don't want to hear anything more about this Song of Dragons!"

"But, daddy-"

"No, Elena. I don't want to hear another word." He growled.

"Then why are we here?" Cassandra asked heatedly. "You asked us to come down here for the Song of Dragons."

"Don't just cast this aside, Ric." Damon agreed. "This could be nothing or this could be something. We don't know unless we try."

Ric stared at the three divers, eyes glaring and jaw clenching. Every time he heard about that damn song, he thought about his son who was now lost to the ocean because of a crazy superstition. Jeremy saw a chance to find out more about the song that haunted everyone who heard it and he was eager to take it even though his father strongly advised against it. Father and son fought day in and day out over the issue, constantly debating until one day, Jeremy took his own submarine, hired a crew, and dove on his own. Ric never heard from his son ever again.

"Well, I'm not willing to take that chance." He told the group and they all deflated visibly. Elena frowned and sniffled back some tears while Cassandra's anger only bubbled even more. Damon, however, seemed a little more passive than the two girls. He and Ric had some time to talk with another over a glass of scotch and he knew that Ric was a broken man. He had lost his son in a freak accident and he never got to properly mend their burned bridges or even say goodbye.

Elena clutched the pendent and her bottom lip quivered, on the verge of tears. She sucked them back, rolling the pendent in her hands. "Let's just go home."

Ric frowned at his daughter, but went to the wheel of the boat and revved the engine. No one said a word as the boat pulled away from the reef and took them back to Nineball. Cassandra sat beside Elena, comfortingly rubbing her back and Damon just watched them in silence. He met Cassandra's troubled eyes and gave a sympathetic look to which the brunette smiled meekly.

* * *

"Damon, can you pass the salt please?"

"Sure, here you go."

Cassandra took the shaker from him and seasoned some cut up pieces of grilled chicken. She stabbed the poultry with her fork and stuffed them in her mouth in an effort to ease the awkward silence in the dining room. No one spoke. Not a single word was said between anyone except for asking for plates or utensils to be passed. Cassandra tapped her foot under the table and chomped down on her chicken, trying to keep herself from starting anything, but she was so angry with Ric. How could he be so blind to something that was staring him right in the face?

"Dad," Elena spoke up. "I've been thinking and...I want to find the other piece to this pendent." She clasped her hand over her necklace. Ric's eyes snapped up to meet hers and he stopped mid chew. Damon and Cassandra were holding their breaths as they looked between father and daughter. "Before he died, Jeremy told me that he dropped the other piece in the Deep Hole awhile ago and-"

"No." Ric grumbled and continued to cut his chicken. "You know that you're not allowed to dive there."

"But-"

"I said, no, Elena." He took a sip from his drink. "Besides, there is no guarantee that it would still be there."

"There's no harm in trying, dad!" Elena fought. "Why can't you let me go?"

"Because I'm not losing you to some stupid necklace!" He suddenly snapped.

"C'mon, Ric! This is the first lead we've had in weeks! Don't ignore it," Cassandra begged. "This is just the start of the mission and we could be the ones to completely re-write history."

"We're not doing anything with the Song of Dragons." Ric snapped.

"Then why did you call us here?" She asked him.

"It's a worthless superstition and I regret getting all of us involved. Look, I'm done talking about this. You two have a lot of work to do."

"Is the reason why you don't want to talk about it is because of Jeremy?"

The room was suddenly so quiet and Cassandra now found herself saying too much. She wished she had a filter before just blurting out things. Ric didn't answer her and Elena's eyes teared up while Damon was frozen in his spot.

"I know he died because of this, Ric, but he'd want us to finish his work." Cassandra added, hoping to smooth over any ruffled feathers.

Ric then slammed his fists on the table, making them all jump back. "That's where you're wrong!"

"Daddy-"

"Quiet, Elena!"

"No, Ric! Let her speak." Cassandra looked to Elena who was just about on the verge of tears.

"Jeremy didn't hate you, daddy." She sniffled.

"The hell he didn't!" Ric hissed. "Then why did he go in that damn submarine when I told him not to? I told him he was going to get hurt and now he's dead!"

"You can't blame yourself, Ric." The other brunette said softly but gasped when Ric threw his bottle of beer at the wall. It shattered, glass flying all over the room.

"This is all your fault!" Ric turned on Cassandra, pointing at her. He was fuming with rage and Damon rose abruptly from his chair, moving to Ric in case he should do anything.

"Easy Ric, let's just calm down." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my son!" The captain was screaming now, unable to control his anger. "You weren't there, so why the hell would you even open your mouth?"

"No, I don't have to calm down!" He shook Damon off him. "Every day I have to life with the fact that my son hated me and now he's dead!" Elena was beside herself, crying freely with no intention of stopping.

"I'm sorry..." Cassandra was clamming up, afraid to say anything more that would upset Ric.

"Get out!" Ric snarled. "You're fired!" Everyone's eyes were wide with horror while Cassandra was opening and closing her mouth.

"What? You can't fire me!" She said when she finally found her voice again.

"I just did! Pack your things and leave! I want you out of this house tomorrow!" He ordered and stormed from the dining room. Elena whimpered quietly before pushing her chair out from the table and running to her own room. Damon sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair before moving to a very stunned and frozen Cassandra.

"I...I don't know what I did wrong..." She whispered. "I just wanted to help him believe that his son's death wasn't for nothing."

Damon kneeled beside her, placing a comforting hand on her knee. "I know you were trying to help him, Cassandra. He just doesn't realize it."

"Oh God..." She groaned and held her head in her hands, letting some tears fall. "I can't believe that he fired me and that I have to leave. I don't want to."

"I'll talk to him about it. You won't have to leave." He told her hopefully and she frowned, shaking her head.

"No, don't ask him. Don't make him angrier than he already is. I wouldn't want you to get fired too." She cried.

"Well, working here won't be fun anymore without you here." Their eyes met at that and Cassandra smiled, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"You think that I won't miss all of this? I was living in paradise for the past two weeks." She chuckled and wiped her tears with the backs of her hands. "I guess I have to go back to living in reality."

Damon grimaced at that; he didn't want her to leave. They shared a lot of passion for the ocean and all of its living things; he'd never met a girl quite like Cassandra. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but there was something else about her. She was full of life and laughter; Damon would miss all of that when she left tomorrow. She looked down at his hand that was still on her knee and she placed her hand over his, gently squeezing.

"I'd better start packing." She murmured and got up from her chair.

"Cassandra, wait." He called and she turned around, poised in the doorframe.

"Yes?" Damon was at a loss for words now. What could he say to her? That he'd miss her? That he wished her boyfriend would show her more attention because she was clearly being unappreciated? Cassandra watched him curiously and he cleared his throat.

"Can I call you if I'm ever in New York? I still owe you that drink." That made her smile and even laugh a little. Damon thought that was the most beautiful sound, hearing someone laugh after they had been crying. Moments before, Cassandra had been crumbling, but now he was able to make her laugh and that was the best feeling in the world. He had lifted her spirits and made her feel better when no one else was here, especially not her boyfriend.

"I'd like that a lot." Cassandra's smile grew even wider and she gave Damon a wave before leaving and walking to her room.

Bright and early the following morning, Cassandra was waiting on the beach with her suitcase beside her and her shoes in her hands. She was anxiously waiting for a boat to pick her up to take her to the main island where she'd be on a plane and on her way to New York. She dug her toes further into the mushy sand as she looked out upon the horizon.

She felt like a failure, a complete and total failure. She'd never gotten fired before from any job she ever held! What was she going to tell her parents? Vanessa? They'd be so disappointed. Maybe she'd just lie and say that the gig fell through. She could blame it on the fact that the diving service was broke and that there was no money to fund the excavation, but Cassandra knew that was a lie. Ever since she and Damon joined the team, Ric's business had skyrocketed. Tourists were flooding in for guided underwater dives and the company was earning a nice name for itself.

Cassandra wiped a runaway tear from her cheek and flicked it towards the sand. She didn't know why because she was all alone on the island. Ric, Elena, and Damon had gone out just as dawn broke and they were so quiet that she didn't even hear them leave. She did however feel like someone was pacing outside her door, but it was too early and she was too drained from crying to even acknowledge it. Secretly, she hoped that it was Damon, but he would have come in and talked to her. She liked their talks a lot. She'd miss those late night talks the most when she went home. Mostly, they'd speculate about the Song of Dragons, but other times they'd talk about anything and everything under the pale moonlight that streamed through the window shades. Damon loved to talk, but he was also a great listener. It could have been four in the morning and many times it was, but he'd hang onto her ever word. At times, it made Cassandra feel a little uncomfortable because he was listening so attentively to her. Klaus never did that. He was always interrupting her with a business call or a change of subject. Cassandra knew that she shouldn't be so negative towards her current boyfriend, but spending time with Damon made her open her eyes and heart. She couldn't explain it, but she just felt different. Reborn in a way and Damon did that.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, she dug her feet into the sand one last time. She was hoping to get sand stuck in between her toes, so she could take it home with her. She watched as the water broke along the shoreline and flooded the hole that her feet had made. She was so enraptured in watching the waves that she almost didn't catch a call from the radio on the desk. It was probably another client, but the woman could have sworn that she heard Elena's voice.

At first she ignored it, the noise was annoying her more than anything but a jumbled message came through.

_"H...h-help! D-deep hole! Tig-tiger sh-a...ark."_

The voice was undoubtedly Elena's and Cassandra immediately dropped her bags, rushing to the table. She gripped the walkie talkie, holding it to her lips and pressing the button.

"Elena! Just hold on! I'm coming for you! How is your oxygen supply?" She waited with bated breath for the message to go through and then Elena clicked back on.

_"Runn-running...out."_ Those muffled words made Cassandra's face pale and her stomach drop. She thought that Elena had gone with her father and Damon this morning, but it looked like she managed to fool them. She'd gone down to the Deep Hole despite her father's warning. There was no time to argue, Elena certainly didn't have it.

"Listen to me, Elena. Just remain calm. I'm coming." Cassandra clicked down on the walkie talkie and dialed the code for Alaric's boat. "Damon! Ric! Someone answer!"

The other line crackled before Damon's voice came on. _"Cassandra? Is that you? I thought you were-"_

"Elena's in danger." She interjected. "She's stuck down in the Deep Hole and I need your help."

_"What do you need me to do?"_ He asked her.

"Get to the Deep Hole just off the reef. I'll meet you there."

* * *

****So, Klaus is cheating on Cassandra with Caroline. Elijah and Vanessa have their first meeting while Ric fires Cassandra. Will Elena make it out alive? Or will Ric have to say goodbye to another child? Please review!****

**Silently Tearful: Thank you for reviewing :) I've had this idea in my head for a long time, so I'm finally acting on it! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks for your review! Aren't Damon and Cassandra the cutest? I'll try to get them together as soon as possible! I hope you liked this chapter and I'm hoping to have the next one out soon!**

**Lycan Lover 411: DUDE! Thank you for reviewing, HAHA! I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far and I hope this update will hold you over till the next chapter gets uploaded :)**

**grapejuice101: Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Guest: I'm glad you love it! Thank you for posting a review!**

**Somebody Who Cares: Oh snap is right! ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'll make sure to keep going, girl! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm happy that you like where I'm taking this story so far!**

**Whitttyyy76: Thanks for reviewing! Here's more, more, more! HAHA! Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. Rescue Me

**A Drop in the Ocean**

**Chapter 3: Rescue Me**

**Beta: PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries or Endless Ocean: Blue World. I only own my characters and my story.**

* * *

"You're not going down there! You hear me?!" Ric bellowed while Cassandra zipped up her diving suit and put on her gear. They'd met at the Deep Hole and Ric was already giving her a hard time. He assured her that he and Damon could handle it.

"The hell I'm not." She argued. "Ric, she could be dead in minutes. Someone has to get her."

"She's right." Damon chimed in. "If we don't get her now, that shark could be there for hours and her tank doesn't have enough air."

Cassandra fastened her mask to her face and her tank to her back, checking the pressure before walking to a cooler of fish. When they were out on the water, they'd keep extra fish around to lure dolphins away from shallow areas. She took a few fish and a knife, handing them to Damon.

"Gut them out and wait to throw them in the water," she told him and he nodded. Normally he wouldn't ever gut a fish, but he was ready to do whatever he needed to help Elena. Cassandra climbed down the ladder on the side of the boat and put her goggles over her eyes. She stuck her head beneath the water and stared down into the Deep Hole. She could see tiny air bubbles coming from inside, probably from Elena's air tank and she saw the tiger shark swimming back and forth over the hole. Popping back up, she looked to Damon who was holding the bloody, gutted fish in his hands.

"Throw them far." Damon chucked the fish and they flew through the air. Cassandra ducked down in the water again, gauging where they landed and she watched the blood disburse. She waited and waited until the shark finally picked up the scent. It turned from the Deep Hole and went straight for the bait. Cassandra came up again and looked to the two men.

"I'm going."

"You're gonna get killed!" Ric protested.

"I'd rather it be me than Elena." She said and Damon walked up to the edge of the ladder.

"Be careful out there. We'll keep in touch with you." His sincerity was making it harder for her to leave and risk her life, but she carefully descended into the water. Placing her air valve into her mouth, she sunk beneath the surface and began to swim to the Deep Hole. The shark was still preoccupied with his meal and she was reaching the very edge of the cavern. She saw a flash of yellow, Elena's diving suit, and she followed it. The teen was huddled in a dark corner, breathing shallowly and Cassandra gently touched her shoulder. She signed to her that she would be okay and Elena nodded tiredly.

"I have Elena. She's okay." She spoke into her piece and Damon replied back quickly.

_"Good, the tiger shark is way out of range now. You're clear to come back up."_ He said and Cassandra led Elena to the opening of the Deep Hole. She peeked her head up, spotting the shark in the distance and she took Elena's hand, leading her to the surface. Cassandra kept her eyes on the shark the entire time, but suddenly realized that its shape in the water was getting bigger.

It was coming towards them.

Panic struck her, but she remained calm in the water. She and Elena knew not to splash around or make any erratic movements since it would only attract the shark more. All they could do was swim a little faster.

"He's coming back!" She shouted into the radio.

_"Just stay calm and keep swimming. Don't do anything to attract attention to yourselves."_ Damon coached as calmly as he could, but he wouldn't feel at ease until both women were back on the boat. Cassandra pushed Elena in front of her and pointed to the boat which was just within reach. Elena shook her head, but Cassandra shoved her again before taking out a diving knife. It wouldn't do much, but she would be ready if the shark attacked her. The two continued to swim upwards, Elena a little ahead of Cassandra and the shark was drawing closer.

"Get ready to grab Elena. She's the first one coming up." Cassandra saw the brunette grab the ladder and hoist herself up and she quickly joined her. Unexpectedly, the tubes attached to her suit caught around the ladder. She yanked and pulled against them to try and get herself untangled, but they ended up strangling her. Her eyes watched as the shark drew closer, picking up speed and she wrestled with her tubes even more.

_"Cassandra, come on. What's taking so long?"_She could barely hear Damon's voice.

"My...my tubes." She gasped as one was closing around her neck. "They're twisted and I can't get up." Seconds after her message went out, someone else was in the water with her and helping her with the tubes. She could see Damon's mess of black hair as he tugged at the black pipes and she wriggled around. Thinking quickly, Damon signaled for her not to move and she stilled, but the shark was only a about 50 feet away. Black spots were clouding her vision, her oxygen running out. He still had Cassandra's knife in his hands and he slashed the pipes, freeing her. He snaked an arm around her waist and practically carried her up the ladder. Once they were on the boat, Damon set her on her feet and her wet flippers made her slip, but he held her steady.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He shook her before enveloping her wet body in his arms. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Cassandra laughed and hugged him back, liking the feel of his body pressed against hers. "I had to do it." She sheathed her knife and looked to Ric who was practically smothering his daughter in a tight embrace.

"Are you crazy?!" Ric yelled. "You could have gotten killed!"

His arms wrapped tightly around his daughter and she clung to him as if she hadn't seen him in years. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He pulled back and shook her shoulders before embracing her again. Damon and Cassandra watched on with smiles plastered on their faces as she kicked off her flippers and her diving equipment. Her pride unfortunately deflated realizing that she still had to go home. She wasn't employed under the diving service anymore, so she walked past father and daughter to the onboard radio system.

"Yes, I need a boat to Nineball to take a passenger to the mainland." She spoke into the walkie-talkie.

Elena suddenly pulled away from her father hearing that. "No, please don't leave."

"I'm already packed to go home." The brunette joked and someone answered her call. "Thank you very much." Elena looked to her father who said nothing; he wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

"Daddy, do something. She saved my life." She begged, but Ric walked past her and into the cabin.

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_"Hello?"_

Cassandra closed her eyes and grimaced at Vanessa's cheery voice. "I have some bad news." She swirled her drink and she looked up at the clock as she sat in the airport bar.

_"Animal doctor has a girlfriend?"_ Vanessa groaned and Cassandra chuckled a little, shaking her head.

"No."

_"He's gay?!"_ She shrieked.

"No, no, no!" Cassandra pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm coming home."

_"What do you mean?"_ Vanessa blared, nearly choking on her wine.

"I overstepped my boundaries. I wanted to pursue the Song of Dragons, but the captain said no. I stepped on some toes and he fired me."

_"I mean, he is grieving over his son, but he had no right to fire you."_

The brunette tapped her nails against the bar. "I just feel like a failure, you know? I don't want to come home."

Vanessa got up from her couch and walked over to her window, chewing at her fingernails the entire time. _"You're not a failure. You and Ric just have different perspectives."_

"I guess so." Cassandra shrugged and took a liberal sip of her scotch on the rocks.

_"Listen, uhm...I have something to tell you."_

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

_"Okay, I've been really dreading this moment, so I'm just going to say it..."_ Vanessa swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Maybe if she said it really fast then it would be over with quicker. _"Klausischeatingonyou."_

Cassandra checked the reception on her phone hearing that garbled mess. "What was that? You must be breaking up."

Vanessa palmed her forehead and scowled to herself. Nice going, she thought. _"Klaus is cheating on you."_ For a few moments, she didn't hear anything on the other line and she thought that the call was lost. _"Cass? Say something please."_

"I can't believe you," she finally said.

_"Me?"_

"I know that you hate Klaus, but going as far as to make up a rumor that he's cheating is downright low."

_"No! It's not a rumor! It's true! I saw it...well, heard it!"_ She fought and tried to block out the memory of their love making.

"Vanessa, I just didn't think you'd ever sink that low." Cassandra hissed. "I love him and he loves me."

_"I know you love him, Cass, but he clearly doesn't love you if he's fucking other women!"_Vanessa growled.

"Just don't get involved with my love life! Butt out and get your own!" She hung up before Vanessa could even argue and she blinked the tears from her stinging eyes. Cassandra threw her phone in her bag and her head snapped up at the _Now Boarding _sign that was flashing in her appointed gate. She was fuming, but right now she just wanted to get home.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cassandra screamed, dropping her bags at the sight before her. Klaus was pounding into a blonde from behind and she was writhing in ecstasy. At the sound of her shriek, the couple in bed both covered themselves and Klaus met Cassandra's angry glare.

"You said she wouldn't be home!" The blonde hissed, pulling the covers over her body.

"Well, I guess trying to surprise my boyfriend was just too selfish of me." Cassandra growled. "I should have asked what time you two would be _fucking_ in our bed!"

"Love-"

"Don't you 'love' me! You're lucky I don't cut off your dick right now!" She shouted and moved to yank the girl out of the bed. "Get out! Grab your shit and leave!"

"Don't touch me!" She whined, but Cassandra kept a tight grip on her upper arm as she gathered her fallen clothes from the floor. The brunette threw open the door, tossed the blonde out with her clothes and locked the door behind her. Stomping back to her bedroom, Klaus had already put his boxer briefs back on and Cassandra pushed him hard.

"I don't fucking believe you!"

"Cassandra-"

"No! Don't speak! Don't even breathe! I'm halfway across the world working and you're fucking some little blonde tramp?!" She pointed a finger at him. "I loved you, Klaus! How could you do this?"

"Blame it on the fact that you were away. I tried calling you," he said

"Yeah, I tried calling you too, but you must have been busy doing _other_ things." She growled.

"Cassandra, please. I'm so sorry, darling." He approached her and she stepped back from him.

"Get away from me!" She held up her hands but he continued to advance on her.

"I'm not allowed to hold my girlfriend?" Klaus growled and backed her into the wall.

"I said, get away from me!" She'd never seen him like this in her life and it scared her. Her eyes darted around for any means of escape or something that could be used as a weapon, but found nothing. Klaus then shoved her hard against the wall, shaking her up before smashing his lips onto hers. She tried to turn her head, but he held her tight. Cassandra's panic level rose as her body was shaking with adrenaline. His large hands groped her skin, his fingertips bruising her. She had to get out of this apartment and quick. She clamped her teeth down on his lip, feeling the skin split and his blood trickle into her mouth. Klaus groaned, holding his lip and Cassandra slashed him across his cheek. Blood collected under her nails and his cheek was sporting some lovely claw marks.

"I'm leaving!" She was able to side step him, running for the door, but Klaus gripped her ponytail, yanking her back to him.

"You're not leaving me!" He roared and she punched at him, thrashing wildly. She managed to clock him on the side of his face but she was nearly knocked out when his own fist connected with her face. Tumbling to the floor, the room spun out of control and she wriggled beneath him as he sat on her hips. Cassandra could barely keep her eyes open, she was panting and trying to get away but she was slowly succumbing to the black circles that were clouding her vision. It wasn't until she felt his hardness in between her legs did she panic yet again. Klaus's hand disappeared under the waistband of her pants and she recoiled when he roughly cupped her womanhood.

"No...don't touch me." She thrashed around.

"You know I like it rough and it really turns me on when you fight back, love." He purred in her ear and Cassandra's blood boiled. She would not be the victim in this, she couldn't allow herself to be groped and fondled by him. With all of her strength, she kneed Klaus between his legs and he shouted out in pain. He rolled off her and Cassandra took her chance to escape. As she crawled into the kitchen, Klaus's hand wrapped around her ankle and he was pulling her back. Reaching up on the counter she hoped for something sharp and her hands came into contact with a handle. Cassandra took the object off the counter and swung down at Klaus, knocking him in the head. She realized that she had hit him with a frying pan and he was out cold. She nudged him with her foot, but he didn't even move. Dropping the frying pan, she shakily rose to her feet and left without another word, making sure to take her purse with her. She ran out of the apartment, down the steps, into the lobby and out the door. People on the streets were giving her odd looks because she had a busted lip and purple marks were forming around her eye. She was still shaking from the whole ordeal. Klaus had never hit her in the entire time that they were going out, but he tried to...he tried to rape her. Cassandra cast a glance over her shoulder and thanked the heavens that Klaus hadn't followed her. For now, her nightmare was over.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Vanessa called as she traipsed to her front door. Opening the door, she didn't know whether to scream or cry seeing her beaten and bruised friend standing in the hall. Her clothes were disheveled and her hair was a mess.

"You were right," Cassandra whimpered weakly.

"Oh my god...what the hell happened to you?!" She immediately ushered Cassandra into her apartment, disregarding their argument from the other day and sat her down on the couch.

"Klaus was cheating." The brunette said softly. "I caught him and...we got into a fight."

"Did he do this to you?" Vanessa was growling now, her blood pressure rising as her eyes looked upon her friend's face. Cassandra didn't reply, she didn't even look at Vanessa, instead she twiddled her thumbs in her lap. The green eyed girl darted to her kitchen and grabbed and icepack and a dishtowel. She returned to Cassandra who was fighting not to cry and she wrapped the towel around the cold pack. She sat beside her friend and gently pressed the wrapped pack to her eye which was now purple. Cassandra flinched, trying to pull away, but Vanessa held the pack there firmly.

"Cassandra, when you were fighting, did Klaus hit you?" Vanessa asked again slowly. The brunette blinked and some tears fell as she nodded.

"He backed me into the wall and kissed me. I told him I didn't want it and I was leaving." She sniffled. "And then he..."

"He what? C'mon Cass, I need the full story." Her friend prodded.

"We both got physical, Vanessa," she said nonchalantly.

"He hit you. He hit you!" The blonde growled. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm calling the police!" She rose to grab her phone, but Cassandra stopped her.

"No! Don't!" She protested and wrestled the phone away from her.

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm scared." Cassandra replied shakily and Vanessa frowned deeply. "I'm scared that he'll come after me and even you."

Vanessa pushed her own tears back, she hated seeing Cassandra so broken and hurt. She wanted to find Klaus and kill him herself, but right now she needed to be a friend. "Cassandra, I know that you're scared, but you have to tell someone. He can't get away with this. I won't let him."

The brunette looked down at the phone in her hands which were still shaking slightly and pressed the 'talk' button. The dial tone pierced the silence of Vanessa's apartment and she punched in the numbers she needed.

911.

* * *

The police had come to Vanessa's apartment to have Cassandra answer questions and she told them the entire story, start to finish. She didn't leave out a single detail and each word was rung true. While she was filling out some paperwork, the police officer had gotten a call that they picked up Klaus back at his apartment and he was being taken down to the station. The officer took pictures of Cassandra's face for evidence before leaving. As Cassandra walked him to the door to show him out, he turned to her and said, "You're very lucky to have a good friend like her, miss."

Cassandra nodded numbly and looked over her shoulder at Vanessa who was curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her legs. She really did have a good friend. Vanessa was her best friend in the entire world and they'd never had a fight like the one they had a couple of days ago. She thanked the cop for his work and moved to the living room, sitting beside Vanessa.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you." She murmured meekly. "I know that we fought the other day, but I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You're seriously apologizing to me about a fight we had?" She raised her eyebrows. "Cass, Klaus hurt you. He hit you."

"But you just took me in like nothing happened."

"Of course I did." She said. "Cass, you're my best friend and I'll be damned if I let a stupid fight come between us." Vanessa wrapped her arms around Cassandra, hugging her tightly. "I'm just so happy that you're safe now. He could have..."

"I know, Vanessa, but I'm okay." Cassandra told her comfortingly and pulled back from their embrace.

"I can't believe that you hit him with a skillet." The blonde fought the urge to giggle at that, but a few quiet ones escaped.

"I guess, that was kind of funny, huh?" Cassandra was laughing now too.

* * *

**AN: Hi all! So sorry for the late update for this story and my others too, but I was just in Disney World for nine days and it has been awesome relaxing :) I'm back and ready to write and update before classes start on Sept 4th. Thank you so, so much to everyone for being patient with me and for reviewing my stories. I say this all the time, but you guys are AMAZING! Keep feeding my ego...please?**

* * *

**SomebodyWhoCares: **Thanks for reviewing! Fortunately, karma did bite Nik and it came in the form of a frying pan to the head! Damon and Cassandra will go out and have a good time, don't worry :-P

**sweetdreams705****: **Thank you for reviewing :) You know, I do like Klaus and Caroline too, but any man who cheats is a scumbag! Perhaps he and Damon will run into one another and have a showdown ;) I really do like writing Elijah and Vanessa together even though they only had one moment together. I will definitely write them in the future. I do like Elena even though a lot of people think of her as whiny. Sometimes in the show I wanna smack her, but she's an awesome character and Nina Dobrev is absolutely flawless!

**Guest: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed Cassandra's reaction to Klaus cheating. Thankfully, she did get to Elena in time, but Ric still didn't let her stay :( Maybe someone will change his mind.

**Lycan Lover 411: **Hehe, I love the name Scuba and I felt that it was fitting for a dog that works with scuba divers. Thankfully Cassandra found out about Klaus cheating in this chapter, but the way he reacted was out of line. I cannot wait to keep the chemistry between Elijah and Vanessa going because they didn't really get their chance in "You and I." The ringing necklace will be explained in the future, so hang tight! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**luckygirl: **Thanks for posting a review! I agree, Klaus is a douche, but he'll get what is coming to him :-P

**Guest: **Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Guest: **Thanks for reviewing! Smut will be coming soon ;)

**Guest: **Here's your update :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
